Cheat on me Again and I Kill you
by xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx
Summary: Lorsque Bonnie rencontre Kol Mickaelson,elle voit en lui le petit ami idéal. Jusqu'au moment où, tous ses espoirs s'effondrent et réalise que les hommes sont tous les mêmes... OS avec possibilité de suite sur demande dans les reviews. FanficXKennett All Human.


_ Bonnie Bennett n'aime pas porter des jugements sur les gens, mais après les années de commerce qu'elle a faites. Eelle commence à remarquer qu'il y a toujours un certain type de clientèle dans ce genre de boutique._

_ Elle reporte son attention sur les clients pour voir des étudiants de première année, qui croyent en l'idée de malédictions et des sorts d'amour; il y a aussi des naturalistes et des végétaliens, des directeurs de la santé, des gens qui préférent la médecine naturelle face à des médicaments de nos jours plus modernes. Elle sourit aux vieilles dames qui se sont juste arrêtées pour acheter du romarin et du basilic à planter dans leurs jardins. Et roule des yeux devant les excentriques qui chargent leurs paniers d'ail pour Halloween ou se met à rire, face au visage rouge des adolescents qui veulent savoir si Horny Goat Weed fonctionne vraiment comme un aphrodisiaque._

_ Elle n'a cependant pas l'habitude de voir des professionnels bien habillés débarquer par la porte avec des expressions encore intriguées et confuses sur leurs visages._

_ Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de regarder avec intérêt l'homme qui a fait son chemin dans le magasin, les yeux rivés sur différents objets faudoux pour finir par examiner toutes les herbes et lotions, plissant le nez à des moments et à d'autres pour tenter de comprendre leur utilité._

_ Elle est là, adossée au comptoir en train de détailler l'homme de la tête au pied. Il porte un pantalons noirs sérrés et une chmise bleu foncé, son regard s'attarde un instant de plus que nécessaire lorsqu'elle aperçoit l'ombre d'un médaillon autour de son cou sous les plis de son col déboutonné. Les yeux de la métisse s'attarde alors sur ses larges épaules, semblable à celles des quaterbacks, et puis sur ses cheveux noirs qui reposent au sommet de sa tête tel une coiffure parfaite qui me laisse imaginée comment les doigts pourraient passer à l'intérieur._

_ L'homme a finalement décroché des tableaux de senteurs, suite à ça Bonnie hausse les sourcils et sourit quand les yeux sombres de l'inconnu se place sur elle avec ses lèvres qui se hisse en un rictus diabolique pour s'arrêter à quelques mètres du comptoir._

_Elle a remercié en silence la lumière tamisée de son magasin, parce qu'elle est sûre que son visage a rougis quand les yeux sombres de l'inconnu ont rapidement détailler sur mon corps d'une manière assez similaire à la façon dont elle venait de le faire._

_"Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelque chose monsieur ?" elle a demandé, en ignorant la façon dont son coeur martelé contre sa cage thoracique quand son sourire s'est agrandi, et que l'homme s'est avancée vers elle._

_"Eh bien, je l'espère bien, ma chérie," il chantonne, et sa voix semble presque mélodieuse._

_ Il y a un ton charmeur dans la voix de l'homme, et malgré sa meilleure volonté, Bonnie peut sentir son sourire se répandre sur son visage. Il y avait quelque chose en lui. Quelque chose avec son assurance, son visage arrogant et son sourire diabolique. Elle penche la tête, et laisse retomber ses longues boucles noires sur ses épaules, et pince les lèvres en continuant de regarder l'inconnu en détail._

_"Voyons voir ... des cheveux sur la tête. Mignon, teint pâle. Pas de paquets ou d'objets en particuliers auquels vouloir redonner vie. Donc, quelque chose me dit que vous êtes ici plus par curiosité que par nécessité."_

_"Eh bien je suis démasqué" il a avoué en hochant la tête alors que ses yeux roulaient sur elle une fois de plus, la lueur de satisfaction qu'elle a pus y lire ne lui a pourtant pas échapper. "Je dois dire, chérie. Que quand mon médecin m'a raconter qu'un magasin vandait des médicaments à base de plantes et que son imbécile de femme m'a conseiller de venir voir par moi même, je pensais qu'ils étaient tout deux devenus totalement fous, veuillez m'en excusé chérie". Son numéro de charme et son petit surnom ne m'a pas echappé ainsi que ses petits sourires idiots qui prouve que cet homme sait séduire._

_"Oh, d'accord ... alors vous êtes ici parce que ... votre performance a besoin d'un peu d'amélioration, c'est ça?"_

_ Il se met à rire en secouant la tête puis il s'appuye contre le comptoir, et échange ses jambes d'une jambe sur l'autre au niveau de la cheville. "Oh, je peux vous assurez ma chérie, les marchandises vont bien, et sont en bonnes états de fonctionnement." Il penche un sourcil, baisse la tête vers elle avec un sourire espiègle. "Je serais heureux de vous faire une démonstration."_

_Un flot de chaleur inonde son visage, un éclat de rire s'échappe de ses lèvres puis elle se détourne de lui, secouant la tête et en faisant glisser le bac plein d'encens et de baumes dans ses bras avant de faire son chemin à travers le magasin. "Vous ne perdez pas de temps vous non ?"_

_"Que puis-je dire, chérie?" il se mit à rire, partant à sa suite rapidement, et Bonnie dut se mordre la lèvre pour garder son sourire. "Tu m'as ensorcelé."_

_"Oh, comme si je n'avais jamais entendu cela auparavant. "_

_«Vous savez, ici, je me serais plus attendu à voir une vieille femme ridée, avec des dreadlocks et certains casque complexe. Peut-être un percing dans son nez crochu et des doigts osseux avec des anneaux et des ongles jaunis. Peut-être aussi un grand chat noir qui court partout à ses pieds ... "_

_Bonnie fit claquer sa langue. "Je suis allergique."_

_"Eh bien, tant mieux comme ça mon hypothèse a été démentie, alors. Je suis Kol." Il court après elle, la coupe dans son chemin, un grand sourire quand ses pas s'arrètent, ses sourcils arqués en un rictus. "Kol Mikaelson. Peut-être vous avez entendu parler de moi?"_

_Elle se contente de le regarder avec curiosité._

_"Pas une grande fan de sport, hein? Peu importe pour moi, ma chérie. Je gère les Yankees. Vous savez, l'équipe de baseball?"_

_ Bonnie regarde ludique. "Oh, vous voulez dire que ce jeu avec des boues de bois et des petites bloules blanches? Mon Dieu, je n'avais aucune idée que c'était une chose réelle." Elle lève les yeux, esquise un sourire adorable qui lui donne des papillons dans le bas-ventre. Elle a essayé de calmer sa respiration quand elle le sentit venir derrière elle, son souffle chaud sur la nuque._

_"Jolie et une langue de vipère. C'est une très bonne combinaison. Quel est votre nom, mon amour?"_

_Bonnie secoue la tête. "Désolé, je ne donne jamais mon prénom aux clients ainsi qu'aux personnes qui se moquent ouvertement et se moquent de l'ambition de ma vie."_

_ Kol recule d'un pas, en plaçant une main sur sa large poitrine au niveau de son coeur. «Je suis blessé. Comme si je pouvais resentir autre chose que du respect pour vous et l'ambition de votre vie. Guérir les malades, soigner les blessés, les aider, les misérables qui ne peuvent pas gérer pour obtenir leurs aliments par eux même". Il soupire de façon spectaculaire puis elle commence à rire. «C'est tout à votre honneur ce que vous faites, amour. Je te regarde avec rien d'autre que la crainte et l'adoration. Je vous assure." Il fit un pas vers elle, inclinant son menton vers le bas à la regardant sous ses cils. "Alors, venez, ma chérie ... dites moi votre doux nom?"_

_ Il y a quelque chose dans ses yeux quand il la regarde, quelque chose qui réveille les souvenir de Bonnie. Elle se souvient de Jeremy qui la regardait comme ça au début: plein d'espoir et de charmes, comme si la plus grande chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était lui donner deux secondes de son temps. Il la regarde toujours comme ça. Avec le temps les regards de passage ont pris plus d'importance, comme quand elle fesait le petit déjeuner ou mettait le linge en machine._

_Il est presque instructif de voir quelqu'un la regarder comme ça, comme si elle peut être la meilleure chose qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivée._

_Bonnie soupire, captant son regard sur le côté avant de retourner dans les yeux de Kol alors que ses lèvres se tourne vers le haut dans un sourire. "Bonnie"._

_"Bonnie" Kol sourit, en relâchant un soupir, il murmure même son prénom qui lui envoie un frisson dans la colonne vertébrale. "Nom très jolie, ma chérie. C'est un plaisir." Il tendit la main, saisissant sa main dans la sienne et la porte à sa bouche, en appuyant sur un baiser léger comme une plume à ses doigts, en gardant son regard rivé sur les yeux de la jeune femme._

_ Bonnie pourrait jurer qu'elle sent le baiser jusqu'au bas de ses orteils. Son regard était brûlant, l'air lui manque et la laisse haletante. Elle pousse tout à coup toutes les pensées persistantes de Jeremy au fond de son esprit et lui sourit, ses propres doigts toujours sérrés dans les siens. Sa tête levée, ses lèvres qui s'étend dans un sourire, et son souffle se bloque dans sa gorge._

_ Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais un chant aigu de la poche de son pantalon parfaitement pressées lui donne une pause. Il glisse sa main loin de la sienne, pour la fourrer dans sa poche avec un clin d'oeil d'excuse, et il a porté le téléphone à son oreille._

_"Kol Mikaelson,» répondit-il avec confiance, il s'éloigne déjà à grand devant le rire moqueur de Bonnie, mais elle s'est repris quand l'homme sur l'autre ligne a commencé à parler, Kol à tout de suite changé d'expression et un froncement de sourcils s'est formé sur son visage. Il se détourne d'elle, en trois longues enjambées vers l'autre extrémité de la boutique, sa voix semble faible quand il parle, et Bonnie se sent défaillir et son coeur dans sa poitrine à manquer un battement quand elle a entendu attrapé les mots, "oui, c'est son mari."_

_Mari._

_Mari._

_C'est son mari._

_ Elle trouve soudain du mal à respirer, elle porte sa main à sa poitrine, ses doigts s'enroulant autour du pendentif blanc qui pend à son cou alors qu'elle trébuche pour aller plus loin. Ses mains saisirent le bord du comptoir, quand elle le percute de plein fouet, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle pour voir Kol toujours plongé dans sa conversation téléphonique. Elle secoue la tête, gardant les yeux fermés, en s'élançant derrière l'épais rideau noir qui sépare la salle de stockage au reste du magazin. _

_ Avril Young, le jeune étudiant qu'elle a embauché pour l'aider le week-end, la regarde durement lorsque la métisse entre dans la pièce, ses yeux s'écarquillent quand elle vois l'expression paniquée de Bonnie. "Est-ce que ça va?"_

_Bonnie lève les yeux vers elle, et se force un sourire, hochant la tête. "Ouais, ouais, je vais bien," mentit-elle, essayant de calmer sa voix. "Euh, je suis en train de me sentir un peu malade, tu peux garder le comptoir pour moi?" _

_ La grande brune aux yeux bruns hoche la tête, sa chaise raclant le plancher lorsque elle se lève, sa longue jupe rouge gitane virvolte autour de ses jambes, quand elle a rapidement fait son chemin vers la salle d'exposition, et dès qu'elle a disparu à travers le rideau, Bonnie s'effondre contre le mur, en fermant les yeux et en frappant sa tête contre le bois lambrissé derrière elle._

_ Elle peut entendre Avril demander à Kol s'il a besoin d'aide pour trouver quoi que ce soit, et elle peut très bien imaginer le regard ahuri de Kol la cherchant du regard en se retournant, sa voix est douce et confuse lorsqu'il répond enfin par la négative. Ses pas lourds ont finalement fait leur chemin vers la porte d'entrée, et Bonnie soupire quand elle entend le tintement des cloches qui montre que la personne a fini par quitter les lieux. _

_ Elle laisse alors échapper un souffle, elle n'a même pas réalisé qu'elle l'avait retenue, ses doigts se mettent à tracer distraitement des cercles sur la peau bronzée de sa main gauche. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieur en secouant la tête pour finalement se maudir en silence pour s'être laisser avoir par un de ces stupides hommes mariés. _


End file.
